To stand where I stood
by Smalllady08
Summary: Season 4. Jenny sees Hollis and Gibbs together in the bullpen and reaches her limit.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **Season 4. Jenny sees Hollis and Gibbs together in the bullpen and reaches her limit.

**Hiiiiiiiiiii. I'm back. Almost two yeard ago I said I'd stop writting Jibbs. But they were my first fav shipp and I can't give up on them. Not fan of Sloane so here comes Jibbs. Enjoy and leave reviews.**

**Where I stood**

_Cause I don't know who I am_

_Who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand_

_Another hand upon you_

**Where I stood-Missy Higgins**

Jenny was near the stair case, watching Gibbs and Hollis say goodbye in front of the elevator after another case that had brought them together and the image of him kissing the corner of her mouth before her entering the elevator made her blood boil. She hated telling Gibbs no, for it not being her going home with him after work and receiving that kiss. But it was like that now, another person in her place and she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

When the redhead opened her eyes she saw Gibbs staring at her serious from downstairs and the woman avoided her gaze, walking then toward her office, running a hand through her hair that now reached her shoulder, trying to disguised the wetness in her eyes as she walked past her secretary.

_How I hate her, Hollis, but I hate myself too for telling him no, for focusing only in my job._

But when she reached her door and entered the office, she felt Gibbs enter right behind her, his hand over hers closing around the doorknob and locking the door.

"Agent Gibbs, who gave you permission to invade my office?" Jenny asked angrily, her eyes burning and then seeing his serious expression, blue eyes hard and lips pressed together she felt intimidated for a moment by him, like she was an agent again.

"What's your problem Jenny?" He asked seriously, approaching the woman who now had her back against the wall behind her with her arms crossed and face turned to the side because her eyes were still full of tears so she let her fringe cover them.

"Hey..."

Seeing her eyes shinning in tears made his anger disappear and gave place to worry because he hadn't seen these woman cry in years, shed always been so strong and then he gently raised his calloused hand toward her face, turning it to him and seeing the bitter and sad look in the woman's face.

"Leave Jethro." She asked lowly, closing her eyes and feeling ashamed but Gibbs denied, determinate to know what had happened to her.

"I won't leave Jen..." The woman opened her shining eyes, staring at him in surprise because he'd used her nickname for the first time in months and her heart started beating fast while he started talking again, his voice hoarse staring at her worried, his hand releasing her face and wiping a tear on her eye. "Not until you tell me why you're crying. Who hurt you?"

"Myself." She told him still with that sad smile, her arms falling at her sides and she shook her head, staring at him with her green eyes sincere.

"Jen..." He stared at her still not understanding what she meant but worried while holding her face.

"Myself for leaving you and now seeing you with Colonel Mann in the place I used to stand." Jenny murmured, releasing herself from Gibbs walking past him, wanting to close that subject, to focus on her work and ignore her pain so she said:

"So, I'm sorry Jethro..."

Her words caught him by surprise making all the feelings the man had been fighting in the last 7 years invade him, the desire, the rage, deception, the love he felt for Jenny Shepard.

He'd missed that woman so much, who had driven him made as his agent, their passion nights in Europe, and how much he'd loved her and had been hurt after she'd left him, then the happiness at finding her there in the NCIS again as his director. Even being disappointed and angry with her 'no', he knew he was only with Hollis to provoke her, even if the blonde was a great woman, but she wasn't Jenny.

Gibbs then stopped her from walking away from him again and pulled her by her hand, bringing her to his arms, one hand on her waist and the other on her back keeping her against his chest and her eyes widened, heart beating faster while staring at his blue eyes which were shinning.

"If you really want to be with me, now it's the time to say it." The man's face then softened and his hands caressed her back while he told her with passion: "Because I want to be with you Jen."

Jenny parted her lips, the silence in her office only being broken by their heavy breathes and the woman felt a huge happiness inside of her, leaving aside the fact she was a director of a federal agency, La Grenouille, while nodding and she raised her hands toward his cheeks, caressing his skin and seeing a small smile on his lips and then she told him with a beautiful smile:

"I want to be with you Jethro."

And then they closed the distance in a kiss full of passion.

Jenny parted her lips to meet Gibbs' tongue while her last tear slipped, for finally being with him there and the man, feeling the wetness raised his hand to wipe it in a caress, bringing her more to him and making the woman feel safer while they deepened the kiss.

One of her hands fell between them, caressing his chest slowly and making him groan with her touch, his tongue fighting with hers, feeling her smile against his mouth, knowing that she was driving him crazy with her fingers running over his t-shirt buttons.

Gibbs slipped his hand inside her blouse, finding the skin of her waist and gripping it, keeping her pressed against him and Jenny sighed, breaking the kiss to breath and she rested her head against his chest, eyes closed but with a beautiful smile on her red lips from the kiss, feeling at home with him.

Gibbs smiled, his hand on her back climbing toward her red hair and running through them while keeping his other hand on her waist, caressing her, heart still beating fast from having the woman in his arms and she looked up, meeting his eyes and they smiled.

"Together now Jen." He told her, making her feel happy and safe in his arms and then she returned the words, seeing his blue eyes shine:

"Together." She promised.


End file.
